


A God Watching Frozen

by padfootsotter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thor - Freeform, ooc, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Ice powers? Sisters? Snowman? What did I get myself into.’ “And why couldn’t you see it by yourself?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God Watching Frozen

“Where are we going again?” He asked her as he followed her, she was pretty fast for quite a short person.

 

“To the cinema,” she beamed, “I’ve already explained this to you.” She exhaled as she saw the confusion on his face, “A large dark room, with a big screen and there are moving pictures on the screen? Ring any bells?” He shook his head, “I told you this yesterday Loki!” She pulled on his hand towards the queue.

 

_‘Cinema? Remember, cinema. CI-NE-MA! Crap, I don’t remember.’_ He watched her as she almost jumped up and down, and like a light bulb. “OH! I remember!” He exclaimed catching other peoples attention.

 

She turned to him and smiled. “Can you tell me why we are at the cinema?” He asked.

 

“We’re going to see a movie.” she spoke like it was the most obvious thing.

 

“I figured that,” he rolled his eyes, “what are we going to see?”

 

“Frozen!” She laughed, he looked at her with the utmost confusion, “It’s about this girl who has magical ice powers, kind of like you! Anyway, she has a sister named Anna and there’s a talking snowman, but that’s all I’m going to say!” She put her fingers across her mouth in a zipping motion.

 

_‘Ice powers? Sisters? Snowman? What did I get myself into.’_ “And why couldn’t you see it by yourself?”

 

“Because, it’s weird seeing it alone...a second or third time,” she blushed crimson red as she took her eyes of him, “plus I know you’d somehow like it.”

 

“Next please.” The person called from the counter. He observed her as she ordered for their tickets and food. The line going into the cinema they were about to go into was full of children, he rolled his eyes again, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

 

“Are you ready to go? Wait, hold the popcorn and your drink while I give them the tickets.” So Loki held onto his popcorn and drink, _‘What is a god doing in a cinema, about to watch a children’s movie?’_ She turned around and gave him a smile.

 

They walked together to the available seats and got comfortable, “Thank you for doing this Loki, I know you feel uncomfortable, but thank you for doing this. I appreciate it.” She leaned over his seat and gave him a peck on the lips.

_‘That’s why I’m doing it.’_ He held onto her hand as the lights began to dimmer.

  
  
  


The couple threw their trash in the bin and proceeded to walk, “I can’t believe that Hans guy! What an asshole! You just can’t do that!” Loki exclaimed, arms waving around.

 

She giggled to herself, it seemed like the God of Lies found the children’s movie very likeable, he liked it more than her! “And Elsa, poor Elsa! And Anna and Kristoff! Thank god somebody loves him! And Olaf!”

 

She couldn’t help but laugh out loud, standing in front of her was a god ranting about a children’s movie who had a twinkle in his eyes. “What are you laughing about?” He inquired as he walked in front of her.

 

“Do you really like that movie? That much?” She was in fits of laughter, trying hard to get her sentence out.

 

Loki looked aghast, “Never! I was simply stating the facts of the movie!”

 

“Sure,” she sing-songed, “that’s why you were almost out of your chair when Hans was about to kill Elsa, and that you yelled out a very ‘manly’ no when Hans became a dick.” She smirked and walked past him. “You know you can just admit that you like it you know, I won’t make fun of you.” She stopped in her tracks when she heard mumbling behind her. “What was that?”

 

“Alright, I like it, okay? Now can we go home?” He took her arm and lead them to the car.

 

“Wait until the others hear about this!” She chuckled.

 

Loki stopped in his tracks and looked at her, “Don’t tell anyone about this! Especially that guy in the suit, Stork or whatever his name is! And definitely not Thor!” He commanded, but she knew that he was joking and that he wouldn’t really much problem if she told them, a lot of embarrassment maybe, but that’s about it.

 

“Sure, fine only if you promise to watch ‘The Notebook’ with me tomorrow night!” She bargained as she saw Loki groan she laughed.

 

“Fine, as long as you don’t tell anyone about tonight!” She crossed her heart and gave him a kiss and began walking again. _‘What my father would say about this if he saw me right now..’_

 

 


End file.
